A Mission to Serve Nnoitra x Tesla
by Shakana1
Summary: Tesla was a very loyal fracción. If he had to, he would risk his life for his Espada; Nnoitra Jiruga. Sadly that loyalty was onesided and brutal.
1. Training

**A Mission to Serve: A Tesla X Nnoitra Oneshot : Part One**

Tesla was a very loyal fracción.

If he had to, he would risk his life for his Espada; Nnoitra Jiruga. Sadly that loyalty was onesided and brutal. If Nnoitra was angry, Tesla would take a beating. If Nnoitra was bored he would run off without him. Whenever Jiruga was 'playing' in his bedroom with a fellow arrancar woman, Tesla would guard the door silently while listening sadly.

They're relationship was odd, no matter how many times Tesla was beaten down he would get right back up and follow his master in undoubting loyalty and faith. Many people didn't know why he kept folllowing, except for four woman.

Tia Harribel, Apache, Mila-rose, and Sun-sun all knew one thing. That Tesla was hopelessly in love.

Well, Tesla wasn't aware he was in love, but the four could see it in his eyes, the way he would follow Jiruga around serving to his every need without ever getting a Thank you, they knew it. And somewhere deep down, Tesla did too. But, he knew, his Espada would _never_ love him back no matter what. It was just the undeniable truth. Which upset him, a lot.

And so this twisted tale begins on a normal day in Hueco Mundo, within the walls of Las Noches.

Hope you enjoy.

* * *

_Tesla's POV_

Nnoitra-sama told me to go train for the day, so I left as soon as I woke up and headed to the training grounds. Not many people were around, Grimmjow-sama and his fracción, and a few of Barrigan-sama's men. And that was it, so not many. I sonido'd to an area where no one was and began the usual training;

1000 Push-ups

1000 Sword swings (Per arm)

500 Sit-ups

Pratice Sonido [Four Hours]

**Five Minute Break**

Repeat all said above 5 times.

I silently started my training, it wasn't nearly as hard as it sounded so the day went by fairly quick and I soon started walking to Nnoitra-sama's room to tell him I was done. Normally he would train with me, but I guess he was busy doing something.

_'Probably with some woman.'_ I thought, slightly annoyed.

I stopped dead in my tracks and stood in the hall, amazed at what I just said aloud. I panicked and looked around, making sure no one heard me. I checked all the halls and saw no one so I just stayed where I was and leaned against the wall, sighing.

_'Really, this is getting ridiculous. He is your __Espada__. Not your lover, not your friend. So stop getting jealous of those slutty women and pay attention to your job as his servant!' _I scolded myself mentally.

"TESLA!"

I jumped and quickly turned around and saw my angry Espada walking towards me, looking unpleased. Damn.

"-Yes Nnoitra-sama?" I whipped out quickly, looking anywhere but his eyes.

"Do you know what time it is? I told ya ot come to me the _second_ you were done with training. So I come ta find ya and here you are in the hall spacing out!" Nnoitra-sama roared.

I flinched and shrank back a little. "My apologizes Nnoitra-sama, I was thinking."

He smirked. "'bout what Tesla?"

I used the first word that came to mind. "Training." I said calmly.

He frowned and returned to his pissed off state. "If you were thinking about trainin', then wouldn't you be comin' to me?" He growled.

I frowned too, my plan backfired. He knew me too well. "Yes."

"Then what were you really doin' Tesla?" He said darkly.

My heart sped up with panic and I looked around quickly, trying to figure out a plan in time to get away, when I saw Harribel-sama and her fracción walking this way at a quick yet graceful pace. Within seconds Harribel-sama was next to me with a hand on my shoulder, looking my Nnoitra-sama.

"Jiruga-san, you wouldn't mind if I borrowed your fracción for a minute would you?" She said coolly.

Nnoitra-sama clenched his jaw then nodded stiftly and walking away, he didn't give me a second glance which hurt for a reason. Harribel-sama looked at me and gave me a warm look, I nodded then followed her and the girls back to they're Wing.

We got into the room and Apache dragged me to the couch and we sat down together and waited for everyone else to get there, which they did within seconds. Once everyone was seated Apache-san offered me a drink, which I accepted and sipped shyly while they stared at me, making me slightly uncomfortable.

"Tesla are you okay?" Mila-rose asked, concerned.

"Yes I'm fine, Nnoitra-sama was just mad because I was late." I smiled.

"Oh Tesla you shouldn't be smiling after the way he just treated you." Sun-sun said from behind her sleeve.

"Yeah, for once I gotta agree with Sun-sun. Nnoitra is treating you too bad, you should transfer over here!" Apache yelled angrily.

"Girls calm down." Harribel said calmly, looking at me.

I nodded. "Thank you, but I would like to stay with Nnoitra-sama. I'm not sure I could even transfer anyway." I smiled warmly, these guys are always helping me.

They nodded and took a sip of they're tea in unison, giggling at something.

"Tesla your blushing." Harribel-sama commented.

I blushed more and looked away trying to get it off my face while they giggled at me fondly.

"Thinking about him get you worked up?" Mila-rose smiled. "Ah young love."

"I remember being in love, it was with Yylfordt he was so hot, but his Espada is a dick so it never worked out." Apache sighed.

"Girls don't tease him." Harribel-sama chuckled.

They all chuckled a little more then quieted down while Harribel-sama spoke.

"Tesla, we know how you feel about Jiruga-san, and we support you 100%. And if you would like to stay with him and be his fracción then so be it. But, if you ever want to leave then please let us know, because anytime you want I can have you transfered over here with us, and don't be shy either. The second you see a chance too confess, you go and do it. And things will go on from there, but I can't garentee he will accept your feelings, so don't get your hopes up." Harribel-sama said thoughtfully.

I nodded and took the last sip of my tea, setting the drink down and looking at the four of them happily. "Thank you Harribel-sama, Mila-rose, Sun-sun, Apache-san."

They all smiled [I think Harribel-sama did] at me, giving me warm looks of gladness and something hit me. If I was in Harribel-sama's fracción then would it always be like this? Would I be surrounded by nice people with good intentions? Perhaps training would be less rough? Maybe I could get more then a 5 minutes break?

Why did I stay in Nnoitra-sama's fracción? Was it because I liked the hard training? The short breaks and rare conversation? Is it because I _love _him?

I said goodbye to everyone and then started walking back to my own room quietly while thinking to myself about what Harribel-sama said.

_'Should I really consider leaving Nnoitra-sama? Maybe he'd be better without me.' _I thought bitterly.

I opened my door and walked in slowly, locking it behind me then going to the bed and lying down. Not bothering to change clothes or showering after a day of training. I remembered Nnoitra-sama and how he'd probably be coming to 'see' me very soon, so I jumped right back up and moved my tired body into the shower letting the hot water run over me was a good feeling after a long day. I shampoo'd and conditioned my hair and then washed myself throughly until I was clean, then stepping out of the shower and into my bathroom. I put my boxers back on with my towl wrapped around my waist and over them, then walked to my bed and laid down under the covers. Nnoitra-sama probably wouldn't come see me until morning anyway, once again probably bust with another woman.

I intangled myself in my sheets and then closed my eyes letting sleep take over me while I thought of the next day.

_

* * *

_

_Nnoitra's POV_

Aizen had called me to the stupid meeting room, so I was angrily making my way to the room. Idiot bastard, thinks he can order me around? He's far away from that. I growled under my breath, that bitch Harribel grabbed Tesla and ran off! Just like that!

MY fracción!

MY underling!

I grid my teeth and then pushed my way into the room, Aizen was sitting in his 'throne chair' and smirking. I shut the door as 'gently' as I could, not that that worked, and sat down across the table.

"Nnoitra I have a mission for you," Aizen said, getting right to the point. "I need you to go out and kill a group of hollows that has been bothering us. Leave as soon as you can, and be quick."

I nodded curtly. Refusing the urge to kill him then and there.

"That is all, you may go now." He said cooly.

I got out of the annoying chair as fast as I could, then pushed my way back out of the meeting room and down the hall. It was about, 11:56pm so not many people were around at the time, and so the halls were clear of any annoying bitch's. I swung my zampaktou over my shoulder and huffed angrily, DAMN AIZEN! DAMN HIM!

I growled under my breath and made my way to Tesla's room, no way in freakin hell was he getting out of this. NO FREAKING WAY. I sonido'd right to his door and knocked violently on it, waiting for him to answer. When no answer came, I twisted the handle and barged in squinting at the sudden change of lighting, seeing as it was pitch dark in the room. Not ta mention silent.

_Never been 'ta his room before... Nicer then I thought._ I mentally huffed squinting around for him, then spotting his bed across the room. I didn't _see_ him in the bed so I walked over and hovered above the curled up lump, then noting that the lump was just a 'comfortable' looking Tesla. Smirking I pulled up a chair and sat in it, across the room, looking at him.

_If ya wanna sleep, then ge'head. 'Cause I'll be here the second ya wake up, and your recent screw-ups won't go unnoticed. _I smirked.

He shifted in bed and I looked up, wondering if he was awake already. He moaned quietly then turned away from me, becoming still again.

I cocked my head to the side and smirked widely, _Now what could my little Tesla be dreaming about? Che this could become a show, maybe Tesla's found his own bitch ta dream 'bout._

I leaned closer in case he mumbled a name but he just made small sighing and moaning sounds, so quiet I could barely hear them! He turned over again, so now his chest was exsposed to me, not that it mattered but he was well built. He might've been makin kinky noise's, but his face looked real' sad and tormented.

He furrowed his brows and I watched him intently, wonderin what the hell he was dreamin about.

"Nnoitra-sama..." He mumbled something so quietly that I didn't catch it, but hell it was a name. And from the looks of it he either had a big crush on the person or 'e really hated 'im either way he looked depressed.

I leaned back in the chair and it creaked, Tesla's eyes shot open and he sat up frantically looking around with a wildly panicked look that made me smirk even more. He flipped on his side lamp and the room lit with a warm glow that I didn't like. He rubbed his eyes then sleepily looked around when he noticed me he yelped and almost fell off the bed blushing like a madman, or in this case a embarassed woman.

I chuckled and stood up, swinging Santa Teresa over my shoulder and smirking more then usual. "Havin'a dirty dream Tesla?"

He looked at me wide eyed while catching his breath [_Still Blushing like a moron I should add_] then sitting up streight in bed lookign at me. "N-Nnoitra-sama..."

"Yes Tesla? Ya wanna say somethin then spit it out!" I smirked/growled. He's amusing when he's like this, it too damn funny.

"I don't have anything to say Nnoitra-sama. I was just wondering why you were in my room." He replied, still looking scared and shocked.

"Eh? We got a job ta do, get yourself together and get ready we're leaving in 5." I smirked, standing up and walking towards the door. "I'll be out there." I smirked, leaving him to his thoughts.

I just started walkin' towards the main doors, thinking.

_Huh, he's been actin' weird lately, almost like 'e's in a rebellious stage.._

_

* * *

_

_Tesla's POV_

Nnoitra-sama left the room and walked out into the hall, shutting my door behind him. I blinked a couple times, wondering if he was a dream.

"No, this is real." I sighed standing up quickly and running to my closet and taking out my outfit. I started putting it on as fast as I could while running a few fingers through my hair in attempt to look somewhat decent, that didn't really work so I combed it then slid my jacket on as the finishing peice. I grabbed my zampaktou and then ran to the bathroom, brushing my teeth then running back into my room and heading to the door. I passed my mirrror and saw I still had a light blush on my cheeks, then I turned a darker red, causing me to panic.

I decided to ignore it, heading to the door and opening it then walking through and down the hall. Nnoitra-sama was already at the entrace to Las Noches, waiting for me. I groaned and sped up almost in a light run, normally I would've used sonido but I still hadn't perfected it, plus I was still a little shaken.

_That was a realitively good dream-_ I sucked in air and stopped.

_Oh fuck._ I thought. _What if I said something in my sleep? WHAT IF HE HEARD ME SAY HIS NAME?_ I mentally shrieked. I started walking faster while my mind spun.

_Oh god oh god OH GOD! What if he heard me?_ _But wait, he would've said something. He's not the type to hold in something like that. If he heard any names he would've shaken me awake and questioned me until I gave him a full and truthful story. _I sighed and slowed down. That made sense, in fact it made perfect sense. I rubbed my temples and then shook my head.

_Now's not the time to worry about that. _I smiled bitterly reaching the exit door and pushing through, immediatly meeting Hueco Mundo's desert. I saw Nnoitra-sama standing about five feet away, he saw me and strieghtened up I walked over to him after shutting the gate behind me.

"Ya ready ta go?" He smirked.

"Yes Nnoitra-sama." I replied.

"I'm not walkin', so either sonido or follow behind." He growled turning away from me and sonido'ing off.

I started chasing after him, using my own sonido and keeping in a realitively close range. He glanced behind and saw that I was 'keeping up' and smirked, going faster again. A hint of frustration bubbled in my mind and I continued to go as fast as I possibly could [Not that I coule go must faster considering I still hadn't mastered sonido] while he barely broke a sweat.

While I was going, I glanced around in case any hollows were nearby. It was cold out, to a point where I mildly wished that I'd brought a heavier jacket or something, other then being cold it was very blank out in Hueco Mundo. Not much of anything around, just a few of the special trees, some rocks, bigger rock 'hills' or 'mountains'. The sky was black as ever, giving the world a gloomy feeling to go along with the area.

Nnoitra-sama seemed to be deep in thought, I figured because he was making weird face's. I tried not to laugh and almost tripped because of it, because I was pratically staring at him for ten minutes streight.

"WHAT?" Nnoitra-sama yelled, making me stumble but continue my pace.

"What is it Nnoitra-sama?" I asked shakily.

"YOU'VE BEEN STARIN' AT ME FOR 20 MINUTES!" He yelled, sounding angry.

"W-What? No I haven't..." I stuttered.

"Oh? Then what were ya lookin' at? Or were you just spacing out?" He yelled.

"No N-Nnoitra-sama. I-I was just. -Uh thinking." I panicked. He smirked, slowing down so now he was sonido'ing beside me.

"Thinkin' again Tesla? 'bout time you told me what yer thinkin' about." He smirked.

"T-things..." I said, I couldn't tell him. Never. Ever. Ever. **Ever.**

He frowned, looking very pissed off. "Whatever." The he sonido'd ahead of me again and then we arrived at the hollow's den. I sat back and watched him admiringly while he chopped them all into tiny little bits. There were at 50 of them, and they were at least a gillian level or above. Nothing he couldn't handle. I would've liked to help but I knew Nnoitra-sama liked to do these things himself.

Finally, the killing spree was over and Nnoitra-sama sat down on a rock

I didn't want to bother him, so I just stood nearby and waited until he did something, everytime we went on a mission he would sit down afterwards and think. I never could figure out what he was thinking about, and I don't think he'd ever tell me. I sighed quietly to myself and looked around, slightly bored, wondering if I should just go back to Las Noches and leave him alone. After all his 'thinking time' would take quite awhile...

_Hmm, I __**do**__ need to rest.. It's been a long day. _I thought to myself. _I think it'd be ok if I was a little selfish.._

I blinked a couple of times and looked around, it was getting fairly windy, sand and rubble was flying smoothly on the breeze. That added to my dis-comfort. I saw some movement and I looked back at Nnoitra-sama, seeing that he was standing up.

_Oh. That was quick._ I thought, slightly confused. _He normally takes longer..._

He turned around and looked at me, a solem look on his face, before hauling up his zampaktou and walking over to me. I figured he would just walk past me, but instead he walked right up to me. My eyes widnened for a second then re-focused.

"I'm gonna keep going, you can go." He said, walking past me and continuing on. My eyes followed him and I gaped slightly, utterly shocked.

_Why is he acting like that?_ I thought, alarmed. The next words that spurred out of my mouth were a blur.

"-Can I come with you?" I called, he was already 15 feet away from me. He turned around and glanced at me.

"Sure." He answered, smirking slightly.

* * *

**Woo! Yes! I finally posted some yaoi! Thanks for reading, and remember! This is only part 1! Part 2 will come soon enough! Well.. if I get good review's on this one. Let me say, the next one will have more..**_{Bwahahahahahaahah!} _**'intense' moments. **


	2. In the Cave

_Tesla's POV_

* * *

We started moving right away, I still had no idea were Nnoitra-sama was going. But one thing I can say is, wherever we were headed, it was in the opposite direction of Las Noches.

_Probably another hollow den, he might still be feeling left-over adrenaline and wanting to get rid of it. _I thought, but another point came to mind. _But we're walking... if he was in a hurry we'd be moving much faster._

Curious, I started wondering if I should take the chance and simply ask him. But... knowing Nnoitra-sama I'd just get yelled at for asking. A almost inaudible sigh escaped my lips, and I regretted the subtle sound as soon as it surfaced. Nnoitra-sama stopped walking and slightly turned around, all signs of his solemn attitude gone and replaced with annoyance.

"If ya don't want to come then scram, I don't need yer bitchin'." He growled, turning completely around and facing me. I unconsciously cringed back, not expecting his sudden movement and preparing to be hit. After a second or two I realized he wasn't going to get physical this time and tried to look a little most resistant.

"I didn't mean to offend you, Nnoitra-sama." I apologized, but inside I felt a hint of aggravating that a simply sigh would get him so worked up. But, I really didn't mean to offend him or anything. "I still want to come with you."

He didn't respond for a minute or two, but seemed to accept my apologies when we began walking again. I turned my head and smiled slightly, feeling a ping of joy that I was let off easily. And maybe a tiny part of me was secretly delighted that he even showed a twinge of pleasant emotion towards me.

With my new found courage, I decided to ask my earlier question.

"Where are we headed Nnoitra-sama?" The question came across smoothly.

"Nowhere." He curtly answered, apparently choosing to give me a half answer.

"N-Nnoitra-sama could you please be a little more specific?" I asked, gaining genuine curiosity.

"I already told ya, we're not goin' anywhere." He repeated, sounding annoyed. "So if yer bored, leave."

"I'd still like to come with you, Nnoitra-sama." I said stubbornly. He grunted and didn't say anything else, I took that as a signal saying the conversation was over.

There was a lot of silence after that, I simply trailed behind him like a lost dog. It was our normal routine. When I was sure he wasn't going to say anything, I drifted off into thought, only to remember my earlier conversation with Harribel-sama. After replaying our conversation several times, one sentence stuck with me: _The second you see a chance too confess, you go and do it. _The thought of confessing to Nnoitra-sama in the middle of Hueco Mundo was almost comical, if I did that, there was no doubt I'd be killed on the spot. Surely he would do just that, after all, he was my Espada, and I'm his Fraccion.

But still, that doesn't stop me from feeling this way. From the day Nnoitra-sama and I met, he was crude, violent, malicious and just plain mean. He threw me around, punched me, and threatened me. Even today he still does that, but over the years, from what I can tell, he's gotten used to me. We're used to each other. And the more used he got, the closer I got to him, and the more I started to realize I had _feelings._ It was weird at first, feeling, but after awhile I got used to it, and started enjoying the moments when I felt it. Then they got stronger, more intense, almost a yearning. To be with _him._ And it felt good.

My faced flushed and I looked down at my feet, still deep in thought.

Then the dreams started. Every time they varied and changed, but one thing stayed the same through them all. Nnoitra-sama would be there. Normally he'd be dressed lightly, and would have his weapon at his side, and a brilliant after-glow flowing around him. We'd always be in his room, laying on the bed, talking. I'd be snuggled in his side, breathing in his musky scent. He'd bite my neck, or nibble my ear, I'd always feel safe and loved, curling in his embrace. But at the same time aching, there would always be a pain, a irking feeling, in my chest. It would never let me fully settle. That made things more-

My thoughts were halted when I walked right into Nnoitra-sama's chest. I flushed again and backed up, bowing slightly in apologies. He gave me a vicious glare and nodded ahead of him. I looked passed his figure and saw a cave. My eyes opened in surprise and I looked around, completely confused to where we were. From what I could tell, we'd walked quite a long length. There were mountains of rock everywhere, and finer sand at our feet. It was nice. I looked back up at Nnoitra-sama and saw he was walking into the cave. I followed him in.

I was startled immediately when he threw a cero into the ground and started a fire. The sudden movement made me jump back slightly. He threw me a smirk and leaned against the wall. I looked around awkwardly and leaned against the wall opposite of him. He set Santa Teresa down and crossed his arms over his chest.

_What is he doing?_ I asked myself, wondering what to do. If I should say something, or just stand there. I went with the first.

"Nnoitra-sama, what are we doing out here?"

"Nothin'." He smirked, not elaborating.

I opened my mouth to press, but stopped. It didn't seem like a good idea to push it. Nnoitra-sama was acting strange, and I didn't really know what to do. He wasn't being hostile or mean, just.. Smirking. He noticed my hesitation and called it out.

"What? Were you gonna say somethin' Tesla?" He asked. I mumbled a curse under my breath and racked my brain for a 'correct' answer. If I told him I was wondering why we were in the middle of nowhere and it made no sense, he'd become hostile. If I told him anything else and he didn't believe it, he'd be hostile. It only took me a minute to realize that I didn't have one, and that Nnoitra-sama was getting annoyed with my silence. I decided to go with the practical thing; lie.

"Nothing, Nnoitra-sama. Just breathing." I mentally slapped myself for the last part, it came out sounding more irritated then I ever intended it to. Nnoitra-sama took obvious note of that when he pushed of the wall and started coming towards me at full speed. My instincts were to dodge and try avoiding any contact with him, but no, I stood there and took it. That's the way it's always been, that's the way it'll always be.

* * *

A few hours passed and neither of us said anything. He laid down deep inside the cave, napping. I guarded the cave entrance, sitting down. Some of the new bruises hurt and I did my best to ignore them, but after while it got to distracting and I decided to heal myself. Nnoitra-sama wouldn't know though, because this time I didn't intend to tell him. Sometimes, after he'd get mad, I wouldn't be allowed to heal myself, and would have to wait until wounds healed themselves. On some occasions, it would takes weeks. Usually though, after that point, he would let me. I only healed the serious wounds around my ribs.

I rubbed my cheek, now a ugly shade of purple, and relaxed against the rock wall of the cave. It wasn't very comfortable, but I didn't feel like laying in the sand and getting it in my ears or hair. Deep in the cave, I could hear Nnoitra-sama's snores echo through the cave, making them seem much louder then they were. He always snored, even if he was only having a light nap, or just dozing off. And they weren't loud or gruff sounding either, they were something you'd expect to hear out of a woman his age. _Maybe that's why he always kicks women out, he doesn't want them to hear him.._ I smiled to myself. It was a funny thought to think, that Nnoitra-sama's pride would be hurt if a woman heard his snores. Or saw his daily habits..

Every morning Nnoitra-sama orders a large amount of food and has it delivered to his room (usually by me). He always gets one of everything, which is mostly a ridiculous number of souls. That's all Espada's really need to eat. He also orders wine, red. He's acquired a taste for it over the years. Other then his morning meal, Nnoitra-sama can take up to a hour getting ready in the morning. He always makes sure he has everything he needs, checks twice, brushes his hair, gets his outfit on (normally I have to help him), then clean Santa Teresa. As most people would think, he is vain. Adding to that, Nnoitra-sama normally goes off and torments other Arrancar for a few hours, then wanders off to find his next victim.

I smiled to myself. He is a strange man, but still interesting. I yawned and stood up, then cautiously headed back into the cave. There was no one for miles, and low-ranking hollows wouldn't dare try and attack us. I squinted, trying to see if Nnoitra-sama was still asleep, and if it'd be ok to join him. In the background I could hear him snoring, but couldn't see him. Figuring it was ok, I started shuffling to the back of the cave.

Every little creak set me off though, when a mouse-hollow ran across the sand, when my own feet made the sand shuffle too loudly, when _anything_ happened, my stomach would curl up in panic thinking it was Nnoitra-sama.

-_Why am I panicking so much? It's just a nap. He sleeps for hours! He'll never know!_- I thought to myself. It was true, he'd never know. I'd be up and back to my post before he'd be anyway near the end of his nap.

Up ahead I saw Nnoitra-sama sprawled across the ground, his arms and legs spread out in strange ways and his hair falling over his face. I smiled at him. It was... cute? His 'spoon' lid was propped against the wall along with Santa Teresa, looking like it was about to fall over. I checked a few times to make sure it'd stay up, then went to the opposite side of the cave, away from Nnoitra-sama. I started laying down and hissed quietly when my legs buckled. I fell forward and stopped myself by holding my arms in front of me, a few seconds later I slowly lowered myself down onto my stomach. My eyes flickered over to Nnoitra-sama to check if I'd woken him up.

I barely had a chance to react before he was there, hauling me up by the collar and slamming me into the wall. I knew he was cranky when he woke up from a nap, but this was too much. He glared at me with seething eyes, pressing me harder against the cave wall. I pressed my lips together and tried not to make a sound, trying not to yell out a apology or simply whimper at the rocks jamming into my back. He'd be annoyed by either. I closed my eyes and decided to wait until it was over, but nothing came. Nnoitra-sama's breath was warm against me. My skin prickled and I opened one eye, looking back at him squeamishly.

He smirked darkly. "What is it, Tesla? Feeling sick? I told you not to come if you were just gonna bitch around, and here I find you trying to lay down and take a _nap._"

I swallowed. He seemed angrier then usual, more sadistic. Maybe I'd finally pushed it to far, all day I'd been running on his nerves. He might've cracked and decided to kill me. My head buzzed, trying to figure out how I could apologize then put ground between us until things became calmer. Then something stupidly obvious made it's way into my mind. Nnoitra-sama was extremely close to me. Close enough so I could feel his breath on my face, feel the power radiating off of him, and feel how anxious it made me. I flushed, my eyes darting off in other directions. Practically every dream I had where he was close to me starting popping up, and it made everything worse. My heart rate sped up, I started feeling more intimate. At the distance he was at, I'd be surprised if he didn't notice.

And of course, with my luck, he did.

He smirked and leaned down, becoming face to face with me. He outstretched one arm and moved it passed me, landing on the wall gently so he could lean on it. His arm being directly next to my face and clutching the wall was hard to ignore, it made me give more attention to his face because I couldn't really look anywhere else. "I didn't know you got turned on by abuse, Tesla."

My face instantly turned dark red. I straightened up and glared at him, trying to hold my ground. "Nnoitra-sama, what are you talking about?" I yelled in defense, flustered. He smirked darkly then leaned in closer and rested his head in my neck, chuckling. I froze. He snaked his other arm around my waist and pulled me towards him. I tried squirming away, but his grip was too tight. The more I struggled the tighter he held.

"N-Nnoitra-sama, what are you doing?"

He didn't answer, instead, I felt him shift position so he had better access to my neck. I stiffened then felt something that made me shiver. He latched on to my neck and started kissing every where. I shuddered then flushed more when he chuckled into my shoulder, then continued trying to close myself off to him. His other arm came down from the wall and pushed my head forward into his neck area, forcing me to open myself up to him again. I tried struggling out of his grip again, but stopped when a wave of pleasure coursed through me. I felt him smirk, then continue in the weak spot he'd found. I sighed and relaxed into his figure, wanting to feel it again. He continued for awhile, running his fingers lightly through my hair and holding me in a iron grip. I couldn't get away even if I wanted too. He pushed into me and added friction, grinding his hips into mind. I groaned loudly and held his shoulders for support while he continued.

Then he did something that snapped me right out of it. When I felt his hands move down to my waist line and start massaging, getting lower and lower but not quite going far enough. I stuffed my face into his neck more, trying to hide my embarrassment. I couldn't help the quiet moan that slipped out, and leaned forward into him more. He didn't seem to mind. At the same time he was also working my neck, in the same spot that made me groan every time he moved to it.

Then, it was all gone. He pulled away and grinned darkly then pushed away from the wall and left me. It was so sudden. My brows furrowed. What? I panted and slid down the wall, awkwardly sitting. I stared at him while he laid back down across the room and tried pulling myself together.

I started to say something, but he beat me to it. "You can finish yourself off, faggot."

He turned over and didn't say anything else, so I assumed he was sleeping again. That hurt. I closed my eyes and accepted that this moment between us would be the closest I'd ever get. I'd never be able to kissed by him, never be able to be loved by him. I was his subordinate, and he was my Espada. That's all we'd ever be.

I fixed my hair and started walking towards the cave entrance. Once I was out in the open again and checked to make sure there were no dangerous hollows around. When everything was clear, I sonido'd back to Las Noches. Nnoitra-sama would be ok without me. He always is.

* * *

It was early morning in Las Noches, people were just crawling out of bed and heading to their jobs. I headed to my room and stripped down, jumping into the shower and cleaning up. I also had to take care of the little 'problem' Nnoitra-sama has caused back in the cave. The shower was the best place to get it done fast. When that was over, I went back to cleaning. There was sand _everywhere_. When I was done with the shower, I tossed my dirty clothes aside and pulled some sleep wear on along with my eye patch.

Once clothing necessities were done, I made my bed and grabbed a book, then laid down and read. Until Nnoitra-sama returned I didn't have any duties to attend to, so until he did, I could relax. Well, as much as I could. About 5 minutes later I'd already thrown the book at the wall and burrowed under the bed sheets.

A few hours later someone knocked on my door. I darted out of bed and ran to the door, opening it up as calmly as I could. Tia Harribel stood there, alone. I raised a brow in curiosity and opened the door wider, welcoming her in.

"Harribel-sama, hello." I bowed respectively and she walked in. I shut the door behind her and asked if she needed anything. She said no, so I waited until she spoke again.

"What happened, Telsa?" She asked, looking around briefly.

I frowned. "Nothing, why would you ask?"

"You returned from your mission with Nnoitra-san in the early hours of the morning. He's just gotten back now, in the late evening. Not to mention you've been in here all day, no ones seen you." She said sternly, sounding angry. I looked away.

"We finished the mission early, so I came home. He wanted to wonder, but I was tired and came home." I lied. Telling Harribel-sama the truth would be too embarrassing. There was silence for a few minutes, then she spoke.

"There is obviously something going on that your not telling me about, Tesla. You have your rights to privacy, and I will respect that. I came here to remind you about my offer, if your unhappy with Nnoitra-san, I will have you moved into my Fraccion. Clearly something happened that has set you on edge. Please remember you always have a choice."

With that, she stood up and excused herself. I muttered a good bye then looked at the floor. She was right, there was always the choice to leave. The choice to be with friends. I touched my cheek and flinched, it was still bruised. I closed my eyes and laid back down.

There were some things I needed to think about.

A/N: Thanks for reading! Sorry it took so long to get it out, I've been busy. So yeah, not much sexy-time between Nnoitra and Tesla, but there was some fluff! Also, sorry that there wasn't much dialog in this one, there will be more in the next. And one more thing, in the next chapter, there will be sexy-time. grins I don't know if it'll be hardcore, or if I'll just work around it and not go into heavy detail. Anyway, thanks for reading!


	3. Arousal

**A/N: Hey guys! Final part here. Sorry for the long wait. Also, I'm switching it to 3rd person because that's the new style I'm writing in and I really don't feel comfortable going back to 1st. Sorry it's short! Rate & Review! (also, wow I wrote porn. Even if it was just a little I still feel accomplished. sorry it it wasn't what you guys were expecting. I'm just not ready to write anything hardcore right now.)**

It was in the late hours of the night that he decided. Without a word or even a subtle glance to passing Arrancars he walked through the halls of Las Noches towards Harribel's wing. Only a few hours had passed since she had come to talk with him so he was sure she was still awake.

Upon arriving he didn't hesitate to knock. Within a leisurely minute Harribel herself answered, a knowing look on her face. She could see the doubt and pain in Tesla's eyes, that alone told her he'd made his decision. The two of them sat down and briefly talked about how long the transition would take for him to switch from Nnoitra's Fracción to hers.

As soon as the necessities had been discussed he politely excused himself and left. Normally she wouldn't be so courteous as to let him leave without dismissal, but the pain in his eyes had slowly started to creep across his facial features, giving away just how sad he was. The leniency was an act of pity.

Sighing, Harribel leaned back in her chair and took another sip of tea. She'd have to discuss Tesla's transfer with Nnoitra immediately. The Espada were normally allowed to have full power over their Fracción and anything concerning them, but as far as taking another Espada's underling went, things got a little messy. By their self, an Arrancar could never leave their Espada for another unless their new 'master' fought for them. Though not physically, it usually went down in the form of a bargain.

Either way, she'd have to break the news to Nnoitra that his only underling was leaving him for her.

* * *

As soon as he arrived back at his room Tesla locked the door behind him and ran a hand through his hair. He didn't know how Nnoitra would react; if at all. Maybe he would fly into a rage because his servant and common victim was leaving, or maybe he wouldn't care at all. Either way he didn't want to see him.

He wouldn't cry. He promised himself that as soon as he stepped out the door to visit Harribel. He wouldn't cry over a man that didn't want him. A man that beat and abused him ever since they first met. He wouldn't. Not over him.

That of course didn't stop his tears from falling freely down his face and over the hand that was holding it. It didn't stop him from slowly sinking down the wall and curling against it in agony. It didn't stop him from letting one ragged shudder pass through his lips and echo off the walls of his room, almost seemingly taunting him for being so upset.

He hated it. He hated that his body betrayed him so. He hated the unstoppable arousal that came every time his Espada touched him. He hated that it turned him on when he'd see the absolute power radiating off his master during battle. The absolute gratification that came whenever he was looked at or spoken to without there being consequences. He hated how much he wanted that man to just take him already. He didn't care if it was quick and rough, slow and caring or even a quickie in the hall when no one was looking. The amount of desire he had for that man would settle for anything.

The sudden influx of thoughts already had him half hard, even in the state he was in. The small aching sensation in his groin was making it harder and harder (ha) to concentrate on being angsty and upset and eventually he gave in and uncurled, letting out a deep sigh before standing up.

He had no intentions of jacking off. No, he had more restraint then that. He was aroused most of the time anyway, by now it was easy to ignore a simple erection.

With that in mind he laid down on top of his bed, no longer feeling so sad and instead noticing the numb feeling crawling across his body and in his heart. Bitterness wasn't a new thing for Tesla, it was more of an old friend then anything else. The feeling was welcomed into his mind with open arms and he embraced it without question.

Knowing that he wouldn't win was the first step to leaving him.

* * *

The door-lock didn't stand a chance. One swift twist and it snapped in two, giving way to a much greater threat.

* * *

The sound of his door breaking was what jolted Tesla out of his sleep. The sheer sting of terror ripped through him seconds later and he sat up, looking around wildly with his eyes. They immediately locked onto his Espada, the man who was currently stepping into the room (weapon absent) and shutting the door behind him. There was no expression on Nnoitra's face and he stepped further into the room, face barely visible in the dark room. He hadn't bothered to turn the light on.

Pondering whether these were his final moments, Tesla took a steady breath and looked over the man at the foot of his bed.

His Espada's, no, Nnoitra's usual uniform had been replaced with his night wear, a loose fitting shirt (purple, silk) and a pair of equally soft pants. His hair hung loosely against his shoulders and his eyes burned with unknown emotion.

How arousing, He mentally commented, the unknown can be.

Distracted, Tesla barely noticed the silence that hung in the room or the fact that his body was unconsciously responding to Nnoitra's new look. In other words, he had a raging boner and was too caught up getting an eye-full to notice.

While he remained oblivious though, the causer was fully aware to the point of it being painful. Luckily for both of them, he was already in motion.

Before he realized it, Tesla was gently being pushed back against the bed and Nnoitra was on him, hands at work pushing up his shirt and slipping underneath while the other one curled up to cradle his head in place. Nnoitra's thin lips where on his full ones in seconds, slowly exploring and soothing Tesla deeper into the bed while he hovered above him.

Dizzy and not knowing what to do, Tesla went with it. He didn't care anymore and just wanted to continue being touched by that man.

He arched up and gave a quiet moan when Nnoitra's hand massaged the two pink nubs under his shirt, occasionally giving one a tweak to hear Tesla react in some way. After the second or third time Nnoitra took the opportunity to mix his tongue into their kiss and explore Tesla a little more thoroughly, earning him another moan.

By this time the lump in Tesla's hamaka's had gone from noticeable to really noticeable, and from the looks of it, he was unbearably hard. Knowing it wouldn't take much more stimulation to set him off, Nnoitra removed his hand from Tesla's shirt and moved down to the waistband of his hamaka's, quickly undoing the sash and pulling them down a bit.

Feeling cool air against his skin jolted Tesla out of the arousal-fueled haze he'd been in, at least enough to pay attention to what Nnoitra was doing. Just as he was about to ask, a wiry hand wrapped around his length and began moving at a slick pace up and down. White flashed across his eyes and Tesla arched up further, unable to hold back the moan that ripped through his throat. It felt so good, so stimulating, so _dirty_. His face burned as he buried himself in the crook of Nnoitra's neck, arms wrapping around him and holding on for dear life.

He had no idea where Nnoitra learned how to do these things to him. Make him cry out exactly when he wanted to hear, make him arch up even further as he quickened his pace and then whine in agony when he slowed down, moan a little harder when his other hand when back to the pink nubs, and even force words like "Faster" and "Oh god" to run out across his lips and into the ivory skin of Nnoitra's neck.

Whatever ideas he had where gone because Nnoitra did pay attention, and he did go faster, and he did get rougher, and soon enough Tesla was seeing stars as he came on his Espada's hand, out of breath and groaning.

They stayed like that for awhile, Nnoitra eventually peeling off the rest of Tesla's hamaka's and using them to clean up. When he finished the soiled clothes were discarded and Nnoitra pulled the two of them into bed, Tesla beside him and with Nnoitra's arm wrapped firmly around his waist. And while Tesla was dozing off (after a emotional day and finally having his sexual needs fulfilled, he was tired) Nnoitra stayed awake, thinking.

The sudden change of attitude wasn't just because he was horny or wanted to mess with his friend some more, in fact he had spent hours thinking over how to handle the situation because after Harribel had payed him a visit, he realized something.

He cared.

He wasn't angry when Tia told him that Tesla wanted to leave. Maybe a little, but that's not the point. The feelings that began swirling in his nonexistent heart were of a completely different nature; pain, sadness, regret, and denial. Not even the anger was directed towards Tesla, it was at himself because in that moment he realized that Tesla meant something to him. He wasn't just some plaything to beat and throw around emotionally, Tesla was his friend.

Someone he cared about, someone he was about to lose.

Knowing that, he wasn't so sure he wanted Tesla back. Why would he, just so later on when he inevitably gets pissed off Tesla ends up getting hurt anyway? Why try to keep someone you know you'll hurt? Even standing at the foot of the bed he didn't know why. The only thing he knew was that he needed Tesla back, even if it meant he'd have to change himself.

Things would work out from there, and if they didn't, he'd push them until they did.

**A/N(2): Hey guys! Just another note here; I know it seems like Nnoitra's emotions jumped from cruel to kind between the last chapter and now, but here's a little explanation. My headcanon is that Nnoitra really doesn't realize his feelings until it's too late. An example being in the anime/manga when Tesla dies. Up until that point Nnoitra doesn't care much, but when he really realizes Tesla's going to die he feels enough to actually scream out to him. **


	4. Thanks!

Hey guys! I just wanted to make a quick note to say thanks for reading! Finally, after gods know how long, the last chapter is out. Also, just putting this up here because I don't know if the notifications went out, I deleted my other note that was previously marked chapter 3 so I don't know how things went down. Anyway, thanks again for reviewing!


	5. Reflection and Recollections

** A/N: *drops through the ceiling* forgive me father for I have sinned,,, Jesus, it's been almost 2 years! I literally cannot say what possessed me to continue this fic other than the support I've gotten from you guys. One day I got an email notification from someone on here and it was like inspiration slammed through the drywall and bitch-slapped me into action. And thus, the Mission to Serve chap 4 was born.**

**Side note: It's been awhile since I've written Bleach characters so I'm sorry if they are horribly OOC :')**

** /vYMQoR**

* * *

Neither of them spoke about that night, but the difference in dynamic was painfully obvious. There was an uneasy tolerance towards Tesla - nothing that would restrain Nnoitra from his usual treatments, but just enough to withhold an extra kick or insult. Tesla began to find himself with fewer bruises over time and for awhile it seemed like all contact between them halted. He didn't know what was going through his Espada's head (he didn't know if he really wanted to) and soon paranoia began to creep in his mind. Did he do something wrong? Was he expecting something more than a one-off just to make sure Nnoitra had someone to stomp on? Nnoitra... had never been a man of many words.

Well, words that weren't lewd or profanity. Asking him would probably result in more heavy-handed treatment.

Not the good kind either.

The sands were calming when night began to descend on Hueco Mundo. The shadows of Las Noches seeped onto the surrounding areas, reeking an aura of power.

Nnoitra had always preferred training inside the dome - either to intimidate or simply to see his Fraccion uncomfortable. It gave him something amusing to check on in-between sessions, and as of recently, something that satisfied that particular itch he had when it came to Tesla. He liked to watch him stand face-flushed and posture slipping as the hours ticked by. The occasional loosen of the collar, beads of sweat. Absolutely unmoving unless Nnoitra gave the word. He liked that kind of power - the dominance. Blood, sex, and power were three things that made his life simple. He _liked _simple.

Tesla was a situation he intended to _make_ simple.

There was a certain strain in the air every time they walked through Las Noches' halls. Some kind of tension that he couldn't decipher as sexual or pure frustration. Maybe a mixture of both. One thing he had noticed for sure was the tension in Tesla. How his shoulders straightened in a perfect line and his steps followed mechanically behind. The occasional slip was what Nnoitra narrowed in on most - like shark to blood. He'd catch that look in Tesla's eyes that oozed hate. Some fiery emotion that looked like it wanted to devour him.

It was new. It was, frankly, a turn on. Nnoitra liked it when they fought, and the idea of Docile Tesla breaking out had sent him wild on more than one occasion. He knew that the tension between them had to break sometime soon. It would either end with Tesla's head on a pike, or in his crotch. He was a simple man.

His training slowed.

That... Simplicity was what he wanted. Blood. Sex. Power. Those were the things that mattered to him. Tesla needed to fit into one of the categories because if he didn't, then how the hell was he supposed to understand? That's what he knew, simple concepts. Not fucking "feelings" and other woman-bullshit. He was better than that. Whatever feelings he had for Tesla, about his loyalty, his companionship, anything, had to fit. That night he was fucking weak, disgusting, and pathetic. It should have been a quick fuck and then he should have waltzed out of there. But no. He had to stay, and feel that tiny sting in the morning when he'd left.

Tesla coughed.

The world around him tuned in at full blast. His eye flicked towards Tesla's current position and sized him up. He realized he hadn't moved in several moments and tightened his grip on Santa Teresa, bringing her back towards him in a tuck. He was done for the day.

"We're done." His voice was flat but punctuated with the turn of his feet. Without a response he sonido'd and exited the dome.

Tesla walked. The sound of his boots clicked through the halls, echoing off in a way that made everything seem much bigger. After Nnoitra's sudden excuse he'd been abandoned in the sand. The second his Espada left he felt himself loosen in too many ways. The ache in his neck lightened, his shoulders dropped, and his hands flexed absently at his sides. The release was different than how it had been in the past. Before, the statue-esq position he'd keep was out of fear and respect. Now it was because he simply didn't know what else to do.

His chest would contract when Nnoitra was near. It was something he'd been used to for years since becoming a Fraccion, but lately it had gripped him in a more profound way. Whatever walls he'd built inside had been burst wide open the second Nnoitra touched him. Now it felt like a flood that he was constantly fighting against, trying desperately not to be swept away. But he'd begun to drown as soon as the current rituals started.

Instead of their usual playfulness, even if it did get violent, there was a... An absence. Some level of rejection that he didn't know how to handle. Nnoitra was ignoring him. Ignoring the situation in a way Tesla could never comprehend. Nnoitra Gilga, avoiding confrontation! Through the aches in his heart it fanned a fire. He'd made the effort to avoid this situation. He was going to Harribel! He was going to get away from this! But no. Nnoitra convinced him to stay, and for one stupid second, Tesla believed it.

He still did, in a way. That's what was keeping him still - keeping him on the brink. Arrancar were never equipped to feel, but when they did, it was practically miraculous. Miracles, he had found, was one of the reasons Nnoitra hadn't killed him already.

He stopped in front of the door and slipped into his room, locking the door behind him.

The room had begun to seem alien to him since that night. Something so intimate and it happened in a place that would never let him forget. A weak smile tugged at the corners of his mouth and he sat on the bed, running his fingers through the thin blankets. His train of thought went out the window when the memories picked up in his head- replaying. Blood flushed his cheeks. His eyes flicked towards the door, cautiously, before moving a hand to his hamakas.

Sometimes it was better to bite the bullet.

After... relieving himself, he'd found himself sitting in Tier Harribel's foyer. An hour prior she had sent Sung-Sun to deliver him a summons which he'd promptly complied to. The conversation had begun professional enough, just cleaning up the remnants of his "transfer". It actually would have been quite the brutal process once she'd explained how it would have gone down. Fraccion don't simply "leave" their Espadas - they must be claimed by another and if the owner cares enough to fight, custody is won in battle. It was a dirty series of events he found himself relieved to avoid.

Then the conversation tipped.

"How is he treating you?" Her voice held no assumptions. It was calm and gentle - like a mother's.

His shoulders flatten themselves and he adjusted his collar. "Everything is," he hesitated, "Acceptable." The words felt clunky and stirred something bitter in his stomach. "I'm honored to serve under him." The correction quipped out automatically. He may have been unsettled but he still could not foul Nnoitra's name.

Harribel stared at him. "Do not censor yourself, Tesla. I asked you to speak your mind."

He swallowed shoulders relaxing. "He's... He doesn't look at me. It's like I'm not even there anymore."

"I wouldn't expect anything less from him. Nnoitra is close to incapable of companionship. It's something he is unfamiliar with. With all things, fear comes from what which we do not know. You are the unique exception in this case. You have been with him for hundreds of years, by his side. Even he cannot stop some form of affection from rising." She turned away from him, hearing her own Fraccion nearby. "Our Fraccion are a part of us arbitrarily. We choose them at this form not only for survival, but for companionship. This is an alien concept to some."

He nodded, eyes flicking to his feet. "I don't know what to do."

She turned back to him at full attention. "You have to make it normal for him. His ego will make this hard, and it is unfair that you have to do this. But you are more aware than he ever will be of these... human things. Make him understand."

With that she stood, waiting until he followed suit before leading him to the door. "You both have crossed the first barrier. You can cross the second."

"Thank you, Harribel-sama." He bowed, truthfully grateful. Although Nnoitra had certain perceptions towards females, he never could deny their intelligence. Pleasantries were exchanged and with that he sonido'd out of her territory.

The next day Nnoitra did not summon him to train. It was something that sent his chest concaving, but as he breathed,

Harribel's advice rang through his head.

_Make him understand_.

He pulled on his attire and sonido'd to the center of Las Noches: the dome. Hot sands washed over him and a disconcerting storm swelled on the East end - most likely another Espada training with their Fraccion. His expert eyes flicked across the landscape until they narrowed in on a thin form in the distance accompanied by several high-classed Arrancars. He moved towards them and stopped a safe distance away.

Nnoitra was taking on six -no, seven of the top 20 Arrancars. All above Tesla's own level but far below Nnoitra's.

Whenever another Espada was busy he'd always test Santa Teresa out on whoever he could find, it at least gave him something to do whilst waiting. Tesla's arrival would have been non-existent if Nnoitra's eye hadn't found him.

He was easily blocking several attacks but his disappointed face had immediately cleared, an emotionless expression replacing it. His gray eye narrowed against the occasional bit of sand. Tesla felt the eyes bare straight through him, making him feel hollow in the worst way. He knew Nnoitra didn't want him there, but he'd needed to get something across. So he stared back.

He didn't look through Nnoitra, or around him, or at the other Arrancar. He looked at him. Into his eyes and did everything he could to keep the emotion off his own face but obviously something slipped, because Nnoitra's jaw tightened. He didn't break contact. He held his ground and stood at position while the fight when on.

It quickly ended with the inevitable defeat of the Arrancars. Shamed, they all quickly sonido'd away before Nnoitra could kill them. Tesla tensed as the last one dispersed.

Nnoitra turned on his heel, heading straight towards him in a quick stride. His eyes flared with emotion for the first time in weeks, but it was a fire. Tesla's posture dropped and he sonido'd, whipping through the sand and into the walls of Las Noches. His heart suddenly felt like a brick and he knew as soon as he stopped, if not before,

Nnoitra would be there. His Espada's Reiatsu darted behind him at a leisurely pace and he knew that Nnoitra followed closely behind. He hadn't expected his prompting to do much - if anything at all. But now he felt the pressure and distinct outline of someone following him and no matter where he stopped something dangerous would occur.

So he did something risky.

He bounded off the wall and switched direction, heading to the Quinto's Wing. He felt the Reiatsu behind him falter before picking up again. His chest contracted achingly and by heart he found his way straight into Nnoitra's bedroom. The door flung itself open and he staggered into the far side of the room, quickly stepping back from the main door. In the back of his head he memorized the room's outline.

It was the first time he'd ever been in an Espada's room, much less Nnoitra's. He'd known every other part of his quarters except for the personal areas. The room had high-ceilings with accents of red occasionally popping out.

Small stairs led to an upper level that held a bed too big for one person. It looked untouched. In fact, the whole room looked... untouched.

There was a quiet /whump/ behind him signifying Nnoitra's presence. An extra flare of Reiatsu set everything in stone and soon enough Tesla found himself being thrown back against a wall. His arms braced himself against the smooth surface and his cheek pressed into it roughly as Nnoitra held him in place

One hand to his shoulder was more than enough.

His entire body relaxed against the surface, shallow breaths evening out to regular breathing. He resisted the urge to writhe out of the hold and look at Nnoitra, whose silence gave away nothing. His mind tuned into the feeling of Nnoitra being close to him - his faint, if nonexistent, breathing, the slight Reiatsu clinging along the lengths of his body, his fingers curled into the fabric of Tesla's shirt... In a not so distance part of his mind he wished

Nnoitra had been a bit closer. But this wasn't the time to get lost in such thoughts.

Several moments passed before strands of Nnoitra's hair tickled his back. He felt Nnoitra's breath on his ears as he talked, voice low.

"What are you doing, Tesla?"

The sound of his voice after so long had Tesla wanting to writhe for a completely different reason than fear. He had a plan; he needed to stick with it. Even if all he wanted to do was give in and tell Nnoitra exactly what he wanted to do.

Nnoitra caught his hesitation to speak and curled his fingers deeper into the fabric, moving closer to encase Tesla against the wall. "Seems like you wanted a little attention." Each word was punctuated by a tighter grip. "Showin 'up in the middle of that extermination."

His breath caught. "I-" Shallow breaths as the grip tightened. He knew Nnoitra's Reiatsu was undermining his own and not allowing him to heal. Bruises were undoubtedly forming under the iron grip. "- I wanted to see you." His voice was quiet.

The grip loosened and the hand retracted.

Tesla gingerly moved away from the wall, letting his hands slide down to his sides. He could feel Nnoitra's chest inches away from his back. Slowly, he maneuvered his body sideways and, heart hammering, looked over his shoulder to Nnoitra.

The Espada hovered over him with slited eyes that felt like they were tearing through him. Tesla's breath hitched and he turned to flatten himself back against the wall, now face to face with Nnoitra. The look in his eyes was different than what he was used to. There was question in them. Not the usual fire that like up his grey orbs, or the glossy look of lust that shined through whenever he'd finished a round with a female Arrancar. He looked... In honesty, Tesla didn't have the slightest clue what was behind those eyes. Just that they were waiting for something.

"Now you've seen me," Nnoitra sneered, the corners of his mouth curving up. "Have somethin you wanted to say?"

"Fuck me."

Nnoitra's smirk dropped. His eyes flicked down to look at Tesla's vermilion face and began scrutinizing every detail. His cheeks were flushed; his heart was audible to Nnoitra's ears. Tesla's eyes burned holes into the ground; his mind unable to believe those breathy, alien words had just come out of his mouth. He might as well have had a hemorrhage when Nnoitra spoke.

"Because you asked so nicely..."

Tesla didn't even have time to process what was said to him before Nnoitra was at his throat.

He was pressed back up against the wall and Nnoitra bent to get at his neck, teeth nipping at the flesh and elegant tongue going back to sooth the bites. Tesla craned his neck back and bit his lip, holding back a whimper. Nnoitra's eyes darted back up towards him - smirking. A hand shot up and grabbed his jaw, keeping his head still as Nnoitra moved to his mouth. Knowing better, Tesla opened immediately and moaned when Nnoitra slipped in and explored.

Adrenaline was coursing through Tesla's and he didn't feel the wandering hands until one palmed him roughly through the hamakas. A gasp vibrated through his throat and he leaned into Nnoitra - knees feeling weak. He felt a smirk pull at Nnoitra's lips as he groaned. He'd been hard since the minute Nnoitra had him against the wall, but now that a hand stroked him it was much more apparent.

Nnoitra gripped him through the hamakas and tugged upward with feather-like pressure, making him whimper for more friction. His hips thrust upwards into the hand, seeking it, causing Nnoitra to chuckle. Tesla growled unexpectedly, eyes flicking to Nnoitra's.

"_Fuck me_." He said through gritted teeth. Nnoitra shoved him against the wall, hands leaving Tesla's crotch and grabbing onto his legs. They hooked around Nnoitra's slender waist and Tesla's hands shot into Nnoitra's hair, pulling back into a kiss. He needed this right now and he couldn't wait for Nnoitra to finish the foreplay.

Nnoitra groaned, this time Tesla angrily nipping his jaw line before moving to his mouth. By the time Tesla had really begun to get into it Nnoitra tore him away and threw.

Tesla landed gracefully onto the bed, disheveled and flushed. His eyes watched as Nnoitra unbuttoned his shirt and flicked it and his headpiece to the ground. He moved onto the bed with ease and immediately moved back to Tesla, who had already begun undressing himself. Nnoitra sneered and shoved his hands away, quickly removing the offending article. He stared at his Fraccion for a moment - taking him in. He smirked in satisfaction before moving down to Tesla's chest.

Tesla watched as Nnoitra took a pink nub into his mouth and sucked, his hand going back to the throbbing member underneath the hamakas. Tesla arched, fisting the sheets as his eyes rolled back in pleasure. Nnoitra mouthed his chest and moved from nipple to nipple before descending on his navel - all the awhile a hand gingerly palming him to agony. He began to think he was hallucinating when Nnoitra's hands moved to his hamakas and ripped them away. In one tug they flew off and Nnoitra stared down at Tesla's dripping dick.

His grey eyes locked with Tesla's brown and slowly, he moved down until his breath caused it to twitch. Without warning Nnoitra flicked his tongue against it, moving up and down to catch the pre-come. A broken moan escaped from

Tesla and he curled into himself when Nnoitra engulfed him down to the hairs of his navel. Tesla's fingers scraped against Nnoitra's scalp and he gasped. Easily overpowering his grip, Nnoitra pushed him back down with his free hands and stabilized Tesla's hips before moving.

Tesla arched on the bed, glazed eyes following Nnoitra's head and he bobbed on his dick. He sucked quick and hard, lips tightening against him like nothing he'd ever felt before. One hand moved up from his hip and squeezed a pink bud experimentally to add another sensation. Nnoitra picked up his pace and Tesla felt the back of Nnoitra's throat.

He looked down across his body and groaned when Nnoitra's eyes met his, also glazed.

"Please- oh god, YES." The blood began to pool in his abdomen and his toes curled, shallow gasps coming out. The euphoria began to creep and he moaned - so close...-

Nnoitra pulled off with a wet pop, two fingers quickly pinching the base of his shaft and cutting off the orgasm.

Tesla groaned angrily and laid back down, chest heaving. One more second and he would have. His dick throbbed achingly on his stomach, pre-come leaking onto him. Nnoitra stood at the base of the bed, perched on his knees with a smug look on his face.

"What was that you said about fuckin?"

He relaxed back into the bed and glared at Nnoitra, who chuckled at his expression. The Espada glided further onto the bed and knelt above him, the hems of his hamakas tickling Tesla's thighs. He stared down at his Fraccion and Tesla realized he'd been waiting too.

Hesitantly, Tesla sat up and moved his hands to the hamaka's waistband - fingers cautiously pressing against Nnoitra's abdomen. He felt the Espada's eyes on him and shuddered before slipping his fingers past the material and disrobing him. He fumbled at the sash tie and he let out a exasperated sigh when it finally slipped off Nnoitra's thin hips; pausing before ripping the remaining material away.

Tesla's breath hitched at the sight. The hamakas had indeed been hiding most of the picture - most notably the erection. His eyes shot up but were once again cut off. As soon as he finished Nnoitra grabbed his ankles and pulled - tugging Tesla in-between his legs. He barely had time to breath before Nnoitra curled over him.

"I'll give you the best fuck you've ever had." He breathed, breath ghosting across Tesla's cheek. One hand snaked down and gave his dick a quick tug (gathering pre-come) before moving between his legs and nudging them open.

Tesla groaned against the feeling and shut his eyes - feeling a slender finger probe his sensitive areas. Slicked, Nnoitra pressed in and began teasing him open slowly. While the work went on Tesla looked on through lidded eyes, focusing on the abandoned erection hanging in front of him. Without a second thought he reached out and gripped it, causing Nnoitra to freeze and let out a small huff. His grey eyes rounded up to Tesla and dilated.

He began a slow pace and moved his hand up and down gingerly, squeezing when Nnoitra let out small grunts and applying pressure. He ran his thumb over the leaking slit and picked up his pace. When a particularly breathy grunt caught in his ear he grinned. The face dropped immediately when Nnoitra brushed across his prostate.

He groaned, feeling his dick twitch unhappily on his stomach and gasping when Nnoitra ran over it again. "Nn... aH!"

His eyes rolled back and his hips gyrated downward for the continued feeling. He hadn't even noticed the three fingers in him until they curled inside him and - "oh god" - brushed against him in all the right ways.

Without warning Nnoitra pulled them out and flicked Tesla's unmoving hand away from his dick. He leaned down and nipped at his neck while positioning himself at the opening. In one thrust he moved in.

Tesla cried, arching up off the bed and into Nnoitra's body above. The Espada used his free hand to scratch small circles into his back, all the while waiting until Tesla's muscles relaxed. When they did the two exchanged a brief look before Nnoitra pulled out and began thrusting. He rolled his hips and pounded Tesla into the mattress - leaving him a writhing mess below. Every thrust was long enough to be felt and powerful enough to make it feel like a new fuck every time. When he lowered Tesla's hips he hit that sweet spot and took full control.

Tesla hugged in all the right ways. It wasn't Tesla's first time with a man - Nnoitra knew - but fuck if he'd ever been screwed this way by anyone else. Seeing him come undone beneath him, chest flushed, dick dripping, little moans that made it sound like he was on the brink every second... all of it made the blood rush straight to his dick.

There was a steady pressure building up and with every thrust and he closed his eyes against it - smirking to the lewd slapping sound and Tesla's grunts under him. His hands tightening around Tesla's waist and pulled him upward into his own lap, feeling his dick sink in even father. It was punctuated by a short series of gasps from Tesla, whose legs wrapped around his waist immediately. Tesla hid his face in the crook of Nnoitra's neck and waited.

Nnoitra's hips jutted upward, any pretense of rhythm gone. He slammed upward with whatever remaining stamina he had and held Tesla down by the hips, fingers bruising his skin.

Tesla breathed into his neck and held on for dear life. Whatever barriers he had about touching Nnoitra were gone now - his hands roaming every square inch they could find. His fingers curled into the blank strands and tugged.

His toes curled and his dick rubbed into the abdomen in front of him. He'd been on the brink for minutes now - and every second the warm feeling washed over him more.

"Nnoitra-" He gasped, pleasure spiking from a particularly hard thrust.

"I know." Nnoitra answered, to his surprise. It sounded like he was just as close. His hips jerked up quickly and Tesla went back to his shoulder, eyes rolling back. "Say my name."

Tesla groaned, smiling. He kissed Nnoitra's neck, nibbling up his jaw line and to his ear. "Nnoitra," - another hard thrust - "Nn- Ah!"

Nnoitra's hands clamped down on his hips and moaned for the first time that night. Tesla joined, feeling the extra pressure inside him and whimpered. Nnoitra's own head went to the crook of Tesla's neck and he panted through his release. It was quite the sight for Tesla, but he was also more than a little distracted by his own throbbing erection. It was getting downright painful. Slowly, a hand dropped from Nnoitra head and slid to his dick. Nnoitra saw it immediately and beat him to it.

Nnoitra gripped him tightly and jerked quickly, biting Tesla's neck fervently. His thumb mimicked Tesla's earlier ministrations and squeezed accordingly. He smirked into Tesla's neck and whispered.

"Come for me."

His muscles contracted and he hit euphoria, crying out and arching into Nnoitra's hold as white spurts coated the slender hand. Nnoitra pumped him until there was nothing left and listened as the last moans slipped out.

When he finished there was nothing but quiet breathing. Tesla's hands splayed against Nnoitra's shoulders and did their best to keep him from collapsing on the Espada. He had begun to tense again - swallowing a lump in his throat and staring ahead of him blankly. What now? Nnoitra was silent under him; not seeming like he planned to say anything soon. The euphoria slowly edged away but the fuzzy feeling kept him from panicking.

"Fuck Tesla, relax." Nnoitra's voice echoed off the walls. There was no irritancy in his voice. So Tesla did. His body melted forward into Nnoitra's and relaxed, quietly breathing against the ivory skin.

"I..." He started voice barely above a whisper. "I want to do this again."

There was a pause.

"We will."

He shifted beneath Tesla and slid him off (and himself out), gracefully moving off the bed to stand at its base. He towered over Tesla and looked down at him with a blank expression. Tesla's chest contracted and he quickly searched f any signs.

Anything that would tell him what was going on.

Nnoitra rolled his eyes, breaking the facade and smirking. He walked away from the bed and stopped in the doorway, glancing back at Tesla. "We're showerin, dipshit. Stop lookin like I just broke yer arm."

He smiled.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys liked it! I enjoyed writing it and getting back in the Bleach universe - definitely plan on doing more in the future! I know NnoiTess is kinda (barely, but still counting) a rarepair, so maybe I'll do more of those. If you have any one in particular you'd like to see, drop it in a review and I will see which one(s) would be fun! Until then, thanks again u guys :')**


End file.
